Smoke and Slurpees
by scruffythejanitor33
Summary: Or: Of Dragons, Blue Fire and 7/11s. Ty Lee goes to live with her grandmother in the small town of Halloway Place. Within days of arriving, the mysterious and alluring Azula Halloway buys her candy and a slushie - and steals her heart while she's at it. But Azula has a dark secret that complicates what would be a normal adolescent romance. AU for #TyzulaTuesday.


**This is a Tyzula paranormal romance in the style of teen novels. I'm going to do it for #TyzulaTuesday prompts. It's a Modern-ish AU but has some elements from canon that I won't spoil. It's late since I was really busy yesterday. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Ty Lee was new in town.

She had never been to her grandmother's home; her parents moved to Arizon before she was born and they hated traveling. Ty Lee could not blame them for that when they had so many children. Ty Lee wanted to leave, wanted to escape the shadows of her sisters, and abandon her dull life. The minute she stepped on that plane to Massachusetts her aura had never been pinker.

Halloway Place was small, and named after a very old family that lived in it since Colonial Times. Everybody knew everybody and so Ty Lee knew that she was an outsider. It was pretty uncomfortable for a social butterfly.

But _why_ she moved in with her grandmother does not matter in this story. This story is about _what happened_ when she moved in with her grandmother. It's a twisted fairy tale about dragons, love and how a few pieces of candy changed Ty Lee's life forever.

It all started at a 7/11 in the core of Halloway Place when she was hot, sweating and trying to keep a positive attitude about her walk home.  
She stepped inside the convenience store and saw it was surprisingly crowded. There were about four people inside. Ty Lee sought water and sugar – maybe sugar water of some sort?

Ty Lee looked around and her eyes kept going to a girl sitting at one of the tables occupied with her phone. She had these incredible eyes, and she was _so_ beautiful that Ty Lee was really jealous but really impressed too. Her clothes were nice.

Finally, Ty Lee saw an ad and instantly knew what she wanted. She ordered a cherry Slurpee and grabbed two bags of sour worms. Candy was all she could think about when she was walking towards the shopping square of the town. It had been a boring Saturday and she did not have any friends yet.

Then Ty Lee opened her purse.

"Uh, scratch that." _I left my wallet at home before going on a shopping trip. Damn._

The man working at the counter stared at the Slurpee next to the grimy register.

"Yeah?" He looked confused.

"I left my wallet at home," Ty Lee said. She giggled and hoped the situation would go away. That laugh usually worked.

"I'll get it for you," announced the girl Ty Lee kept looking at. Ty Lee blushed but smiled and gratefully accepted the offer.

"Thanks so much!" Ty Lee chirped, accepting the Slurpee and sour worms. "What's your name?"

"I am Azula Halloway and you are Ty Lee Kyo," said the gorgeous girl.

"How'd you know my name?" Ty Lee inquired.

Azula scoffed. "How could I not? The last time someone new moved here was before I was born."

Ty Lee grinned. She could not stop looking at Azula's golden eyes. Ty Lee did not know that gilded eyes like that even existed, and they were transfixing.

Azula Halloway turned to leave and Ty Lee panicked.

"You wanna tell me about town? I really am a total outsider and have no idea what's going on," Ty Lee said and Azula smirked. She had a very pretty smirk.

"Well, you _are_ officially the second hottest person who lives here. I am sure you could find anyone to show you around. But I can be generous. Let me get one of those," Azula says, tapping the plastic dome on the Slurpee with one, long nail.

"You must be the first hottest," Ty Lee commented and Azula shrugged.

"Yes. So I've heard." She leaned over the counter and waited for her cup.

She paid for the two of them and gestured for Ty Lee to sit down. The new girl obliged instantly.

"You're here for a long time?" Ty Lee asked. She was pretty choked up by those eyes.

"Well, I just said that no one had moved here since before I was born and I introduced myself as a Halloway. This _is_ Halloway Place, you know," Azula purred. _Purred_. That was the perfect word for a tone like olive oil.

"I do," Ty Lee said, smiling. "Sorry. I haven't talked to anyone since I got here, except my grandma. People are kinda… quiet?"

"That is putting it too kindly. Just don't do anything that would make us burn you alive as a witch." Azula smirked and Ty Lee laughed softly.

This seemed like the kind of town that would actually do that.

"Blue raspberry, huh?" Ty Lee asked, looking at Azula's lips. They were rouge before but now are stained with a light blue.

"Of course. I think cherry tastes like cough drops and I prefer it over soda," Azula said. "So, did you leave much behind when you moved?"

"I had a ton of best friends in the whole world, but I'll visit them."

"A significant other?"

"I have a boyfriend in Arizona."

"Oh? Is he friends with my girlfriend in Canada?"

It took a second for Ty Lee to get the joke, but when she did she laughed shrilly. Azula just confidently smirked.

"No. He's real. He promised to Skype me every night."

"For some disappointing cybersex?"

Ty Lee grinned and said, "Maybe."

"Your braid is nice. It's so much better than the rest of your… outfit, if you can call it that."

"Thank you." Ty Lee touched it. "It's kinda my signature look."

"Hm." Azula did not say further compliments. "You moved in with your grandmother."

"Yes. I left behind a huge family, though. Do you have much family?"

"A brother. A father. A grandfather. An uncle. That's it."

"You're the only girl? That must be so weird."

"Weird is subjective."

"What's the thing about being a Halloway in Halloway Place?"

Azula leaned in across the table and Ty Lee could feel her warm breath. "We choose what witches to burn," Azula whispered. She returned to her normal posture and tone. "Let me show you around. You can bring your sour worms."

###

"Where were you?" her grandmother inquires. "I bought those chocolate candies we both like and rented a movie. You're so late."

"Azula Halloway showed me around the town. And got me a Slurpee and candy." Ty Lee grinned.

Her day with Azula was so fun. Ty Lee thought she might have gotten them shunned, since people avoided them on the street, but Ty Lee was friendly and knew that when she started school on Monday she would get along with everyone.

But her grandmother frowned.

"I don't like Halloways. They rule the town and know they do," her grandmother said bitterly.

"The Halloways rule the town?" Ty Lee asked her grandmother. She was puzzled by the statement.

"Yes. Not legally, of course, but they do control it," her grandmother replied. She then frowned. "I'm not fond of them."

"I thought Azula was nice," Ty Lee said.

"You think everyone is nice. It's not always a good quality," her grandmother said.

Ty Lee stood up and smiled through her anger. "I'm going to go find those chocolates you were talking about."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. I'll continue next Tuesday! Please review if you have the time.**


End file.
